Careful What You Wish For
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Mokuba loves Xandra like a sister, but hates it when he see her and Seto fight. What happens when the boy meets a new friend named Hallie and he tells her his wish for Xandra and Seto to give in to their desires? I own nothing, but the plot.


"A Thin line Between Love & Hate"

**(Young Mokuba loves Xandra as a sister and thinks that she and Seto have hidden feelings for each other. He then meets a woman named Hallie, who is really Halfrek a vengeance demon! What happens when he wishes for Xandra and Seto to give in to their hidden desires?)**

Xandra Harris and Seto Kaiba were in one of the rooms of the air craft that was owned by Kaiba Corp, arguing over landing because of some of the injured duellists on board.

"Ryou and Mai are out cold, injured and need to be in a proper place to get some medical treatment!" Xandra yelled.

"I have a doctor on board that's highly trained to deal with these types of emergencies, so I am not stopping this flight just because you say so." Kaiba said coldly.

"I don't give a flying rooster about your stupid certified doc! A blimp is not a safe place for them right now. What if anyone else gets hurt? I don't think only one doctor can look after a bunch of people all at once!" the American girl exclaimed, not backing down from the iciness once.

"This flight will go on as scheduled." Kaiba said.

Mokuba, who was standing off to the side watching them, sighed and walked off to go take a break from them.

They had been at it now for an hour.

Xandra really knew how to get under Kaiba's skin and make him argue with her constantly.

He never really put much effort into having an argument with Joey Wheeler.

The only person he ever really bothered with was Yugi Moto because of his impeccable duelling skills and he wanted to reclaim his title as the true King of Games.

But when he was around Xandra, the dark haired girl had a way to make his show more emotion.

She even got him flustered once.

Kaiba had called her friends down from Sunnydale to join her on the ride as a reward for protecting Mokuba from Pegasus' thugs on Duellist Kingdom.

In a show of her gratitude, Xandra had flung her arms around his big brother's waist, hugging him and thanking him, also apologizing for "thinking all of those bad things about him and laughing at Joey's lame jokes about him".

The younger boy couldn't help but laugh as he remembered how red his brother's face was at the display of affection, but quickly composed himself as the girl released him from her hold to go hug her friends and catch up on all that has happened to them.

Mokuba thought that it would be interesting if Seto and Xandra actually started to date.

After all, she was the only person he could actually stand to be around.

He lets her come over to their home and take Mokuba out for some good old fun for pity sake!

She also helps them buy groceries and cooks them proper meals when she heard that Seto hardly ever eats and Mokuba only eats junk food most of the time.

She pretty much took on the role of a mother in their life, but to the black haired boy she was more like an older sister and he wouldn't mind if she and his brother were together.

He dreamed that they would one day get together.

After all, they fought like cats and dogs all the time.

Could that really be a ruse to hide their sexual tension?

He stopped when he heard the sound of someone giggling softly.

He looked over and saw a woman with light brown hair tied up in a bun and had a strange blue pendant with red flecks on a silver chain.

"Hello there, sweetie. You seem upset about something. Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Mokuba frowned at her since he didn't recognize her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh just someone who likes for children to be happy. After all, it is my job. I do it for a living. Why don't you come tell me what has been troubling you." She said with a kind smile.

Normally he wouldn't trust anyone he didn't know, but this woman had an aura that he just seemed to trust and wanted someone to talk too about his problem with Seto and Xandra.

He walked over to her and they both sat down on the floor as he told her all about what was going on for the last few months with his brother and American friend.

The woman, who introduced herself as Hallie, listened carefully, nodding at the right moments and adding her input.

"I just wish that they would put their differences aside and give in to their desires." He said with a sad smile.

"Done." Hallie said.

Mokuba turned to look at her, confused, but was shocked when he saw that she wasn't there anymore.

Had he imagined it all?

Xandra sighed as she sat back on the bed, feeling tired from the arguing she and Kaiba did.

She ran her fingers through her dark hair, brushing it out of her face as she looked up at the tall male, a strange feeling coming over her as she stared into those lovely sapphire eyes.

She had to admit, he was extremely handsome and when he smirked he looked dangerously sexy.

There was a part of her that loved that type of guy, but she never really acted on it because she knew that it wouldn't work out in the end, but now she was beginning to reconsider.

Kaiba stared into the American's burgundy eyes, feeling some strange wave of emotion flow through him as he looked down at her.

He had to admit, she was very pretty and she had this attitude that was kind, yet strong at the same time.

She was fiercely protective over the people she cared about and it just so happened that Mokuba was one of those people, so he was fine with that if it meant he didn't need to constantly worry about his younger brother now that he had another person looking after him.

Of course she also cared about him too.

After all, why would she offer to cook for him if she wasn't worried about his health?

"Look, can't we just…compromise somehow?" she asked.

"There is no room for that. This blimp is going to the finals no matter what you have to say." He said.

"Oh really, Mr. Hot Shot?" she said standing up.

"Yes." He said.

They were standing very close to each other, feeling a sudden need overcome them as they stared into each other's eyes.

Without really thinking, they both flung themselves at each other, Xandra's arms going around Kaiba's neck as his arms went around her waist, their lips slamming together in a heated kiss.

Kaiba threw the girl down on the bed in the room and climbed over her, looking down into her lust clouded eyes as he loomed down closer to her.

"Like what you see, big boy?" she asked biting her bottom lip seductively.

He smirked.

Mokuba walked into the infirmary where the others were looking over Ryou and Mai.

"So are Money Bags an' Xan done their screamin' match yet?" Joey asked.

"No, they were still at it when I left." Mokuba said.

"I never thought I'd meet anyone who could argue this much with Xandra except for Cordy." Buffy said.

"It's a gift. Besides, that guy is a total hottie. And did you see the way he blushed when she hugged him. I bet they secretly make out behind closed doors." Cordelia said fluffing her hair.

"What?" Tristan said.

"No way. Xandra would never do that. She isn't that type of girl." Yugi said.

"You never know." Tea shrugged.

"You shut up! You know nothing about Xandra." Willow said in her friend's defence.

"Yeah, you're jus' jealous 'cause Yugi an' Yami both like her and not you." Joey said.

"Ohh!" everyone said as Tea glared at the blonde haired boy.

"You know; why don't we all just go check on them and see." Buffy suggested.

Everyone got up as Mokuba led them back to the room, but Buffy stopped when she sensed some dark force around the ship.

She looked around and saw it was coming from a woman that was standing by watching them.

She went up to her, asking who she was and Giles told her that the woman was a demon because of the pendant she wore, making Mokuba gasp and ask what she had done to his brother and Xandra.

"I just made your wish come true." She said puzzling everyone and also freaked them out when she reverted back to her demon face.

"Wish? What did you wish for, child?" Giles asked the small boy.

"I wished for Seto and Xandra to give in to their desires." He said.

Willow grew worried and ran down the hall, Yugi close by.

They got to the door of the room and flung the door opened, shocked at what they saw on the other side.

Two people making out naked under the white sheets of the twin sized bed in the room, clinging to each other desperately as their bodies moved together.

Yugi and Willow stared in shock with bright red blushes as Yami, who was witnessing this from his place in the Puzzle, was horrified.

The others caught up and were just as baffled as everyone else when they saw what was going on, tea looking very smug as she saw that Xandra may have just lost her chance with Yugi and Yami now that she was losing her virginity to Kaiba his biggest enemy.

Joey ran in and pulled the tall brunette off of the girl and threw him to the floor, snapping the two bewitched teens out of the lustful fog that settled over them.

"What the hell just happened?" Xandra asked when she noticed her state of undress and pulled the covers closer to her as Kaiba stood up tall and pulled on his white floor length jacket to hide his nudity.

"Are you serious? That demon over there granted Mokie's wish for Seto and I to date?" the American asked.

"That looked like a lot more than dating." Tea said with a smug look.

Cordelia glared at the girl and slapped her across the face.

"No one insults the Zeppo but me, got it Twinkle toes?" she threatened.

Tea nodded as she held her cheek and turned her watery azure eyes on her friends, hoping they would back her up, but they ignored her as Yami held Xandra's hand in a protective way, making sure she was going to be fine from almost losing her virginity to someone she didn't love.

"That's not what I was feeling though when we were together. I wanted to be close to someone, have someone love me and never let me go ever. That's what I felt during that haze." Xandra said.

"Then perhaps that's what you desired. The wish was for you and Mr. Kaiba to have your desires come to life, so perhaps you both desired the same thing." Giles concluded.

"Maybe we should just tell Kaiba someone slipped them drugs." Tristan said.

"Yeah, Seto doesn't believe in all that hocus pocus stuff at all." Mokuba said.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Yami asked the girl.

She smiled and nodded at him.

"Yeah. So what if I lost my virginity to Kaiba. It could have been worst. It have been an evil demon or rapist." She said, but that didn't help the Pharaoh calm down.

"Hey, just a question, you know, between us girls," Cordelia whispered in the ravenette's ear.

"Was he any good?"

Xandra blushed scarlet at that question and whispered a soft "yes" to her, making the posh brunette giggle as the Pharaoh fumed in jealousy at that.

"Well, if everything is fine, then I will be leaving now. Oh, and Xandra, if you need any help with your parents, just give me a chant." The demon, Halli said.

She then did some weird movement with her hands and disappeared in a swirl of smoke as everyone just sat there.

"So, Mokuba, what have we learned from this?" asked Buffy.

"Never talk to strangers?" He said.

"How 'bout 'be careful what ya wish' for?" Joey suggested.

"Good looking people who come out of nowhere and are nice to you are always demons in disguise?" Xandra said crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat with a pout.

"How about 'all of the above'?" Willow said.

"Works for me." Duke said.

The End


End file.
